


Campsite

by starlitpurple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Drachma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: Roy's had a rough day. Negotiations with Drachma are going sideways and they're about one fuck-up away from war. Ed's trying to cheer him up...and failing...kind of.(Alternatively: My attempt at pwp that ended up with plot anyway.)





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was chilly outside, as was the figurative atmosphere around them. Negotiations were not going well with Drachma and they'd gotten themselves uninvited to stay at the Embassy. They hadn't yet gotten themselves kicked out of the country, though, and it had seemed that Roy had absorbed some of Ed's stubbornness. So, now, here they were, half-freezing their asses off because Ed's stubborn-ass partner was determined to see these negotiations through.

He felt more that saw the earth being manipulated into a crude bench beside him. It flowed seamlessly into his own little stump he'd made for himself. He eyed the little rut it left in the dirt in front of the newly created seat as a very familiar boot stepped over and sat down next to him.

For a moment, they were both silent. Roy let out a long sigh. Ed could see him rubbing his hand on his forehead. He leaned toward him, lightly bumping his shoulder against Roy's. "Headache?" he asked softly. There'd been enough yelling that day, he'd heard.

Roy turned his head and gave him a grimacing smile. "It's been a rough day."

"It has," Ed said.

This was awkward. Why was it so awkward? He wasn't sure what to say whenever things like this happened. When Roy fucking Mustang gets all tangled up in political messes. And this one was a real mess. One more fuck up like today and they'll be wishing they could be sleeping on the cold hard ground. War was starting to sound like a more and more plausible outcome to the current situation every day.

And hey, it wasn't actually his fault this time! Ed hadn't even been there! (Which, Ed assumed, was part of Roy's plan in the first place, but.) He'd heard the gist of it from Breda and some of the others, but Roy had been pretty quiet since they'd moved everything to their new camp. Hawkeye had lectured their superior for the better part of an hour and now here they were. And Ed had no clue what to say.

Roy shifted beside him, and then there were a couple more medium sized logs added to the measly, nearly burned out fire that Ed had built when he plopped himself down. There was a light snap and a spark, and the new logs caught swiftly.

Ed snorted lightly. "Showoff. They would have caught."

Roy merely shrugged at him, some of his true self seeping through in a barely there smirk. "This way's faster, and I'm quite cold. In case you haven't noticed, it's nearly freezing out here."

Ed held up his right arm and eyed him. "Yeah, I noticed," he said bluntly.

Roy's demeanor immediately softened, and he looked Ed over earnestly. "I'm sorry, are you alright? I didn't even think--"

Ed waved his hands at him to get him to stop. "Hey, don't worry alright? I'm used to it. And it's not so bad, I've still got Winry's winter automail on. I mean, it's not _great_ , but it could be way worse. The fire's helping though."

"Good," Roy said, though the guilt was still there, in his eyes. He sighed loudly again. "It's spring, shouldn't it be warmer out?"

"Heh, that's how I feel, too. Really fucking hate the north."

It was quiet again, for a moment. Roy laid his hand on Ed's knee, massaging it idly.

"Did you get word from your brother, yet?"

Roy'd known he'd been checking daily for a message from Al, he'd mostly been ignoring it unless Ed brought it up himself.

Ed shook his head. "Nah, nothing today." He sighed and shifted his eyes skyward. There were a few clouds, but it was a mostly clear night, thankfully. He could see the stars twinkling through, and the first quarter moon coming up in the northeastern sky. He could feel the words bubbling up, and he couldn't stop it when he uttered, "Remember when this whole thing was supposed to take a couple weeks?"

Wait, why did he just say that? He didn't want to fight. He huffed a sigh before Roy could say anything. "No, I'm sorry. I know you are trying, I'm just...cold...and frustrated."

The fingers stopped their ministrations as Roy turned more toward him. He reached up and scrubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles in a way that Ed would never admit that he liked. "I know. I just feel like the more progress we make in this endeavor, the more issues pop up. I'm sorry, Ed. Had I known it was going to take over three months to even get this far, I wouldn't have--"

"Bastard," Ed interrupted. "If you'd gone off to do these negotiations without me for over three months, I'd have come up here myself, consequences and treaties be damned. Look, I'm here because I want to be. Things totally suck right now, but it'd be worse if I was back home just waiting and wondering."

"At least I send correspondences," Roy said with a knowing grin.

"Hey, I send letters!" Ed said, maybe a little loud in their small campsite. He caught Maria Ross and Breda eying them both and brought his voice down a bit. "It's just...annoying writing with my left hand. I prefer to do the corresponding thing in person."

The guilt was seeping back onto Roy's face and Ed did the first thing he could think of to make it go away. He tugged him forward and kissed him. Roy responded easily, leaning into him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Ed made to deepen the kiss, letting out a soft groan, when someone very close and not Roy cleared their throat loudly.

Roy pulled back almost immediately and Ed inwardly sighed. This was easier when they had their own rooms at the Embassy.

Hawkeye was standing next to the fire warming her hands and pointedly not looking at them. "If you are ready to turn in for the night, the tents are already set up, over there." She nodded to the tent furthest away from the others. (Which wasn't really much, considering the small space of their camp, but it was enough to be noticeable.) She turned toward them, then, and looked at Roy. "Might I suggest that you turn in early, Sir. Tomorrow will be an important day, we are going to need you at your best."

Roy visibly sobered at that, and he nodded at her and stood. "You're right. Thank you, Hawkeye." He shifted his gaze to Ed as he stood. "We're going to turn in for the night."

Ed felt like Roy was purposefully using the Major's words, but he wasn't going to call him on it. At least not right now. ...Maybe later, though.

He tried to act normal as he stood, like they weren't about to go to their tent and fuck, like they were actually going to innocently go to their tent and sleep like Hawkeye was telling them to. He uttered a soft "goodnight" to her and the rest of the camp, who were all watching them now, and tried to ignore the burn of his face. Instead, he focused on the hand that slipped into his and pulled him along as if none of that had just happened.

He was really glad it was dark out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy 5/20 day! I was determined to get this up before midnight, so I'm going to have to split this in two. I have no idea what is really going on, but things kept happening and I just went with it. Also, I apologize for any errors in this, it was hastily written and not proofread before I posted this. I'll come back and kick it into better shape later.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, the conclusion.
> 
> Again, written hastily without a proofread! I wanted to get this up before I second-guessed myself. /o\ ~~*hides* Do forgive my lack of porn writing skills!~~ **(Now edited so that there's actual lubrication *in* the fic! This is why I'm better at reading porn, I forget to put in the most important part! *laughs* Thank you LittleBlueFox19!)
> 
> Inspiration for the setting comes from Dragon Age, which I've been playing some form of since February. (I'm currently doing a full playthrough of Origins, because I never finished the game when I played it ages ago. Inquisition got me obsessed, and now I'm playing the series out of order, lol.)

The tent somehow looked smaller than it did when he'd helped put them up several hours ago in the daylight. Not that they'd looked very large then, but they were definitely bigger than he'd been used to. Which was usually something he or Al'd alchemized as a means of shelter. They weren't really worried about size so much, then. The smaller it was, the less materials they'd have to use.

Ed glanced back at the camp as he stepped inside after Roy. Hawkeye was now sitting in the place that they'd vacated, and suddenly he was glad they'd left their makeshift seats there. Maybe he'd make another bench or two for the camp tomorrow.

Roy's hand, still in his own, squeezed his gently. When Ed turned, he pulled him the rest of the way inside and stepped around him to pull the tent flaps closed behind them.

Ed studied him as he turned. He looked mentally worn out. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he should be pushing for this, or if Roy'd even want--

His thoughts were lost as Roy tugged him into him, lips crashing into his own with more vigor than Ed was expecting. Roy pulled back after a moment, and said, "I have to sleep soon, apparently." Though Ed could see the truth of that statement in his eyes. They hardened a moment later and he said, warningly, "We'll have to be quiet."

Ed made a show of rolling his eyes. "No shit, jackass!"

"Such sweet words, you know just how to butter me up." Ed could see the smile on Roy's face.

"Shut up," he said, noticeably softer.

He let Roy pull him down. His lips were captured once they were on their knees, and before he knew it, he was lying on his back with his hands in Roy's hair as Roy kissed him senseless. This was usually the part where he fought for dominance, but he'd had less of a terrible day than Roy, and really, he couldn't deny him this right now.

He moaned when Roy's hand encircled him under his trousers, and Roy paused, pulling back to put a finger over Ed's lips. "As much as I enjoy the beautiful sounds you make, if you make much more we'll--"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll have to stop. Whatever. It's not like they don't know what we're doing." Ed batted his hand away, and tugged him back toward him. "I'll be quiet...if you will."

Before Roy could respond, he kissed him once more, hard. He slid his hands under his shirt and drew light circles around Roy's nipples, then tweaked them roughly. Roy's sharp inhale was followed by the start of a groan, before he caught himself. That was one of his spots.

He pulled back a little breathless as he said, "Perhaps this will be a bit harder than I thought."

Ed smirked at him. "Not up for the challenge, old man?"

"Oh, I'm definitely _up_ for it," he said, rutting into Ed's groin.

Ed almost forgot the topic at hand, but he caught himself (barely) before he uttered a sound. They hadn't really _had_ to keep it down when they fucked. Only every now and then, when Al was over, but Ed was pretty sure that Al knew exactly what was going on, every time. He wasn't really good at holding back, which was something Roy loved, but also something that Roy himself was guilty of.

Roy was sitting up. Still straddling one of Ed's legs, he shrugged his jacket off, folded it half-neatly and sat it aside. He reached for the buttons on his shirt, but Ed batted his hands away and started unbuttoning them himself. He pushed himself up as he went, and felt Roy's hands grazing his waist as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt. When he tugged it upward, Ed let his hands go up with the shirt, and as soon as it was off, he finished with Roy's buttons, shoving the shirt over his shoulders. Roy maneuvered himself out of his shirt, and Ed grabbed it and tossed it out of his reach before Roy could get to folding it.

He got a look for that.

As revenge, Roy scooted down and undid Ed's trousers, pulling them off with an expert quickness that came with experience. He made quick work of Ed's boxers, too, and Ed's near-moan turned into a shuddering rush of air as Roy took him into his mouth. He could almost hear the grin Roy was incapable of having right now as he slowed his movements.

"See? I told you. I can be q-quiet." Ed's words stuttered out when Roy sucked hard on the tip.

Roy hummed as he slid forward again and Ed carded his left hand into Roy's hair as he went to keep from making a noise. He pulled maybe a little harder than necessary, and Roy hummed again before popping off.

Ed frowned as he sat up once more and reached into his pocket. He snorted when Roy produced a condom and a little container of lube.

“And here I thought that most of our stuff was still at the Embassy.”

Roy smirked as he tossed the condom to the side and started slicking up his fingers. “It is,” he said.

Ed laughed again as Roy bent back over him. He ran his tongue along the underside of Ed's length before encircling him in his hand. He started pumping him annoyingly slow. Ed was about to say something, when he felt fingers moving downward, pausing for a moment to fondle his balls, and then past them to press against his entrance.

Roy made eye contact with him, as he always did when they fooled around, and Ed almost yelled for him to get on with it. In lieu of yelling, he just nodded at him...vigorously. There _may_ have also been an eyeroll.

With no more warning than that, Roy went back down on him, taking in his full length. He slid back to suck at the tip as he started to pump him again, a little faster this time. Ed had forgotten about the pressure teasing him until it pushed into him. He arched his back at the sensation, and once he'd relaxed once more, pushed down when Roy started to move his fingers.

He was nearly a panting mess by the time Roy'd entered a third finger.

"Ok...alright!" he said, and wow was he breathless. When Roy popped off of him with a smirk, he continued, "Just fuck me already!"

"Well, if you insist," he said, pulling his fingers out and sitting up to take off his pants, which were somehow still on. Ed sat up as he shuffled himself around to get out of the rest of his clothes, and as soon as Roy's bulge was free, Ed took it into his mouth. He heard Roy's gasp of breath, before a hand was in his hair, tugging on his ponytail until he sat back. 

"If you do that, all my work will have been for nothing," Roy uttered in that low gravelly voice that he got when he was close and always made Ed come undone. He reached to the side and grabbed up the condom he’d sat out before. Opening it quickly with his teeth (which was always hot as hell and something Ed would never tell him), he rolled it on.

"Yeah, I forgot," Ed said, lying back and pulling Roy down with him once he’d readied himself with lube. "Your old man libido just ain't what it used to be."

Roy leaned in close until he was nose to nose with him, and whispered, "When we are back at home in our bed and not sleeping in tents in the cold, and when I don't have to be awake in 6 hours and keep two countries from going to war, I am going to remind you just how much libido I still have."

Ed grinned up at him. "Oh? Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," Roy said, and buried a hand in his hair (his ponytail was half out now), pulling him in for a kiss as he lined himself up, and pushed in slowly.

Ed stiffened at the welcome intrusion, and Roy waited until he'd adjusted to him to move. He moved slow, at first, but after a few moments it was clear he wasn't going to make it long. He began to move faster. Reaching down, he pumped Ed as he moved. Much as Ed didn't want to admit it, he was just as close, and it wasn't long before they had both tipped over the edge.

Roy's eyes were half-lidded when Ed came back down. He'd collapsed onto Ed's chest and had only moved to pull himself out. Ed reached up and threaded his fingers through the tousled black hair.

"You're gonna do fine tomorrow, y'know?" Ed tried once their positions has passed the blissful point and entered the uncomfortable, because he knew what Roy was thinking about in the silence. When Roy didn't respond, Ed continued, "This is what you're good at. You'll make the right decisions tomorrow. Even if we are still stuck out here in the cold, you can avoid a war, at least."

Roy smiled at him in the dim light of their tent. "I'm glad you have such faith in me." After a moment, he shifted and pushed himself up off of Ed. "Speaking of the cold..." he trailed off, handing Ed his clothes while he got rid of the used condom and pulled on his own clothes.

The blankets they had were rough military issued ones that tended to block the wind, but didn't do much for warmth. Ed curled into Roy's back once they'd gotten settled, arm around his waist, and Roy's fingers threaded with his.

"I meant that. What I said before," Ed said into the quiet.

"I know," Roy whispered softly. He seemed about to say something more, but then instead brought Ed's hand up and kissed his fingers. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Roy/Ed Day! Thank you for reading!


End file.
